The present invention relates to foundation vents for buildings and, more particularly, to flood vents and methods of operation of the same
When a building foundation constructed by traditional methods is subjected to flooding, serious building damage can occur. Water is capable of doing permanent structural damage to a building, especially when the water contact occurs during a storm that will increase the force against the foundation walls. To help limit flooding damage, several building code organizations and the Federal government have promulgated regulations that mandate that buildings with enclosed spaces located below base flood plain levels, such as crawl spaces or other foundations, must provide for automatic equalization of interior and exterior hydrostatic forces caused by rising floodwaters.
According to these regulations, flooding fluids must be permitted to enter and exit the enclosed spaces freely. Such regulations often require builders to install a number of vents in the enclosed spaces. For example, Federal regulations promulgated by the Federal Emergency Management Agency (FEMA) require flood venting for the release of hydrostatic water pressure in new construction where the site has been designated as a flood-prone area.